


Chicago Winter

by celli



Category: UC: Undercover
Genre: Chromatic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-27
Updated: 2001-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The UC team gets a little playful on a snowy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago Winter

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from a suggestion made on the UC: Undercover list.

On a cold January morning, two cars plowed through the slush and into parking spaces behind a nondescript building on the outskirts of Chicago. Frank Donovan and the members of his team pulled themselves wearily out of the cars and headed for the office door.

Alex lagged behind to light a cigarette. "Oh, come on," she said at the look from Cody. "I waited 'til I was out of the car."

She leaned against a car and watched the others slog through the ankle-deep snow. Only Donovan was walking with any hint of energy; even Cody's shoulders were slumped. The last case had been painful--well, they were usually painful, but this one had been the equivalent of medieval torture.

It was too bad, really. Alex shot a look at the sky. Chicago's famous wind was barely a breeze that morning. She put the cigarette to her lips and took a breath, inhaling the sharp acid of the smoke. The chill air made her nose tingle, and she smiled involuntarily. This kind of day should be enough to lift anyone's mood.

A random image popped into her brain, and she made a sound that was perilously close to a giggle. Jake swung around. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said, attempting to look innocent. Jake lifted an eyebrow--he'd known her too long to ever buy innocent--but turned back around.

The second he looked away from her, Alex ditched the cigarette, leaned down, and scooped up a handful of snow.

It hit Jake on the back of the neck in just the right spot to trickle down his back. His yelp of shock and outrage, followed by Alex's peals of laughter, had everyone spinning around.

Jake was not a former delinquent for nothing. He let out a rebel yell and, snagging a handful of snow, dove for cover.

It took only a few shots for Monica and Cody to jump in. Soon, Alex was crouched behind one car, Monica and Cody behind the other, and Jake behind a convenient snowdrift. White missiles flew back and forth. Jake, it turned out, could adapt his double-handed pistol style to snowballs, and Cody was apparently very bad at ducking.

They were stumbling back into the office, pink-faced and huffing with laughter, dusting snow off each other's clothes.

"That felt great," Monica said. Snow was melting on her bangs and dripping down her forehead. "I feel about twelve again."

"Donovan should have been in there," Cody said. He grinned. "I would have enjoyed pasting him one."

"Yeah, well, a snowfight is so...human," Alex said sardonically. She started to say something else cutting, but was interrupted when something wet and cold and...made of snow...hit her on the head.

Jake looked up, startled, one hand twitching toward his gun--and got a snowball smack in the eyes. Cody made a high-pitched squeaking noise as he was hit next, and Monica echoed it.

Alex swept melting snow out of her eyes and stared up. Donovan leaned out of his office window and wiggled his fingers at them. "Enjoying yourselves, kids?"

Alex, Jake, Monica and Cody goggled up at him. Donovan disappeared from view, but an unusual sound drifted back to them. Their boss was laughing.


End file.
